desperatehousewivesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kevin Murphy
Kevin Murphy is an American screenwriter, television producer, lyricist and composer. It should also be noted that Kevin Murphy should not be confused with the actors and musicians of the same name. Career Murphy's television career began as a writer for the family sitcom Big Brother Jake. After, he had begun to write for animations such as The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog ''and Sabrina: The Animated Series''. Then his worked branched into sci-fi, action, romantic comedy-dramas and family drama series. Aside from this, has worked and composed music for Broadway shows such as Legally Blonde: The Musical. Desperate Houswives From Desperate Housewives ''premiere in 2004 to 2007, he worked as head writer and co-executive producer for the hit comedy-drama ''Desperate Housewives. Desperate Housewives was nominated for an Emmy Award shared amongst the production team in 2005, when Murphy was its head writer. He was also nominated for two WGA Awards shared with Jenna Bans for co-writing episodes It Takes Two and Next. Season 1 *Ah, But Underneath (co-executive producer) *Pretty Little Picture (co-executive producer) *Who's That Woman? (co-executive producer) *Come In, Stranger (co-executive producer) *Running to Stand Still (co-executive producer) *Anything You Can Do (co-executive producer) *Guilty (co-executive producer, writer) *Suspicious Minds (co-executive producer) *Come Back to Me (co-executive producer) *Move On (co-executive producer) *Every Day a Little Death (co-executive producer) *Your Fault (co-executive producer) *Love is in the Air (co-executive producer) *Impossible (co-executive producer) *The Ladies Who Lunch (co-executive producer) *There Won't Be Trumpets (co-executive producer) *Children Will Listen (writer) *Live Alone and Like It (co-executive producer) *Fear No More (co-executive producer) *Sunday in the Park with George (co-executive producer) *One Wonderful Day (co-executive producer) Season 2 *Next (co-executive producer, writer) *You Could Drive a Person Crazy (co-executive producer) *You'll Never Get Away From Me (co-executive producer) *My Heart Belongs to Daddy (co-executive producer) *They Asked Me Why I Believe In You (co-executive producer) *I Wish I Could Forget You (co-executive producer) *Color and Light (co-executive producer) *The Sun Won't Set (co-executive producer) *That's Good, That's Bad (co-executive producer, writer) *Coming Home (co-executive producer) *One More Kiss (co-executive producer) *We're Gonna Be All Right (co-executive producer) *There's Something About a War (co-executive producer) *Silly People (co-executive producer) *Thank You So Much (co-executive producer) *There is No Other Way (co-executive producer) *Could I Leave You? (co-executive producer) *Everybody Says Don't (co-executive producer) *Don't Look at Me (co-executive producer) *It Wasn't Meant to Happen (co-executive producer) *I Know Things Now (co-executive producer) *No One Is Alone (co-executive producer, writer) *Remember **Part 1 (co-executive producer) **Part 2 (co-executive producer) Season 3 *Listen to the Rain on the Roof (co-executive producer) *It Takes Two (co-executive producer, writer) *A Weekend in the Country (co-executive producer) *Like It Was (co-executive producer) *Nice She Ain't (co-executive producer) *Sweetheart, I Have to Confess (co-executive producer) *Bang (co-executive producer) *Children and Art (co-executive producer) *Beautiful Girls (co-executive producer) *The Miracle Song (co-executive producer) *No Fits, No Fights, No Feuds (co-executive producer) *Not While I'm Around (co-executive producer, writer) *Come Play Wiz Me (co-executive producer) *I Remember That (co-executive producer) *The Little Things You Do Together (co-executive producer) *My Husband, The Pig (co-executive producer) *Dress Big (co-executive producer) *Liasons (co-executive producer) *God, That's Good (co-executive producer) *Gossip (co-executive producer) *Into the Woods (co-executive producer) *What Would We Do Without You? (co-executive producer) *Getting Married Today (co-executive producer, writer) External links *http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0614441/ Category:Producers Category:Writers